Gatomon, The Evil One
by Devil Doll
Summary: Lady Gatomon is after the Digi-Destined with her love Lord Veemon. I know a Gatomon/Veemon one.
1. Gatomon's Slave

Gatomon, The Evil One  
By Devil Doll  
  
Guest Staring  
Devil Doll (the writer) as Keanu Reeves. (not the actor)  
  
Part 1: Gatomon's Slave  
  
"Keanu, I went you in here now!!" said Lady Gatomon snapping her fingers   
  
"You called my lady." said a man about 34 years old appearing out of nowhere. "I want you to being each of Digi-Destined alive." said Lady Gatomon. "As you wich, my lady." said Keanu before disappearing.  
  
"The Digi-Destined will not know what hit them." said Lady Gatomon laughing.   
  
"I know what you mean, Gatomon." said a voice making Lady Gatomon scream but then saw who it was.   
  
"Oh, It's just you, Veemon." said Lady Gatomon to her husbad.   
  
"The one and only, my love." said Lord Veemon.  
  
......................................  
  
"Are we there yet?" said Mimi getting tired from walking. "That's the 3th time you asked that and you will get the same answer." said Tai sounding mad from hearing Mimi. "Oh man!" said Mimi.   
  
(Note: Lady Gatomon told Keanu to sleal their Digimon, so that's way their Digimon are not with them)  
  
"Hey who's that!" said Tai poining to someone siting near a tree. "I wonder who he is?"  
  
"Let's go talk to him." said Mimi.  
  
End of Part 2. 


	2. Captured!

Gatomon, The Evil One  
By Devil Doll  
  
Keys:  
Author's Notes ..... ()  
Thinking ..... **  
  
Part 2: Captured!  
  
"Sir?" said Mimi running towards the man. It was Keanu Reeves. "What to you want, kid? said Keanu. "Can you tell us where are?" said Mimi. "Yeah, your in the Forbidden Forest of Lady Gatomon and Lord Veemon." said Keanu."Can you show us a way out of here?" said Tai.  
  
"Yeah, follow me!" said Keanu. They start walking towards a chearing which show a odd looking clock.  
  
"Inside that clock will show you the way out of here." said Keanu with evil looking smlie on his face. He push a button on the clock which banged its chimes. Both Tai and Mimi backed away from it in fear seeing it shake and rumble. "What are you doing?" said Mimi in fear.  
  
"Captuing you for Lady Gatomon and Lord Veemon." said Keanu pushing a other button on the left of the clock which the clock door opened up, and a clock gong bashed both Tai and Mimi in the skull. As Tai and Mimi fell down unconscious, clock wires crawled out pulling Tai and Mimi inside. "Two down six to go!" said Keanu in an evil voice.  
  
Meanwhile, Kevin and Sora searched and searched, again finding no trace of their digimon and the others digimon.  
  
"Where could our Digimon be? It's like trying to find a needle in a Digimon haystack." said Kevin looking around.  
  
"I know what you mean, Kevin." said Sora, She then sees a tent in a clearing. "I wonder if anyone lives there?"  
  
"What are you talking about." said Kevin not getting it.  
  
"Look at that" said Sora pointing her finger at the tent. "Want to check it out?  
  
"Yeah, let's check it out." said Kevin running towards the tent.  
  
"Hey, wait up!!" said Sora running after him *I hope he dosen't got hurt* (In my fiction, both Mimi and Sora have brothers)  
  
As soon as Kevin and Sora got there, they saw a bumper car stoping when they got there.  
  
"Who could leave a bumper car in the middle of nowhere." said Sora to herself.  
  
As Kevin and Sora look around the bumper car, looking and yet finding nothing, they sigh. Suddenly, a voice on the bumper cars' intercom booth speaks out to them.  
  
"Sora, Kevin." said a voice on the intercom.  
  
Who's there? Joe ... Tentomon? Or is that you, Tai?" said Kevin and Sora.  
  
"I can take you to them ... Just get in." said the voice.  
  
A light shines on the bumper car, and Kevin and Sora reluctantly look at it. "We will get in the car, but after that you show us where they are! Our time can't be wasted on such juvenile things as this ... No strings attached?" said Kevin.  
  
"I swear, no strings attached." said the voice.  
  
Kevin and Sora get into the car and feel the hum of the ground, and then they gasps for air as the car's seat belts wrap around them and their necks, squeezing the life out of them.  
  
"ACK! You ... tricked us!" yelled Sora and Kevin.  
  
"Wrong, fools! No STRINGS are being used ... just seat belts! HAHAHAHA! Tell your friend, Joe, Keanu said hi. You'll be with him as soon as I catch him!" laughed the voice.  
  
The voice ended as the car took off at top speed. As it slammed both Kevin and Sora into both the walls and other bumper cars, Kevin and Sora screamed. Finally, as Sora and Kevin's car hit another way, the bashing and crashing knocked them unconscious.  
  
"Have a nice day and always remember to buckle up and drive safely." said Keanu in a sarcasm tone, on top of a hill. Meanwhile, back away from all prying eyes, Izzy gasped with fear. "Oh my god! They're after us! I can't believe it! I've gotta tell the others." said Izzy about to run.  
  
"Going somewhere?" said Keanu from behind him. "You! Your working for Lady Gatomon and Lord Veemon! said Koushiro. "Yeah, but your not going anywhere." said Keanu holding a ball of energy in his left hand which sucked Koushiro inside.  
  
"Five down three to go." said Keanu before disappearing. Meanwhile, Joe, Takeru, and Yamato are camping near a big tree. "I hop we find our Digimon." said Joe looking at a picture of him and his sister, Serena. "I hope Patamon is ok." said Takeru crying near his big brother.  
  
"Don't worry, Takeru, we will find him and the other digimon." said Yamato trying to make his liitle brother feel better. "I hope your right." said Takeru. "Isn't this lovey!" said Keanu appearing out of nowhere.   
  
"You!" yellled Yamato.   
  
"It's nice to see you again, Yamato." said Keanu evilly.  
  
"Do you know him?" said Takeru to his big brother.  
  
"I saw him taking our Digimon when they disappear," said Yamato. "I try to attack him but he disappear before I could even got there."  
  
That's right, and on your my." said Keanu talking out the same ball of energy that he use to trap Koushiro inside which he traped Joe, Takeru, and Yamato inside as well.  
  
"Now it's time to take all of the Digi-Destined to Lady Gatomon and Lord Veemon" said Keanu before heading towards Lady Gatomon and Lord Veemon's castle.  
  
End of Part 2.  
  
Song of the Day  
  
I'm a rolling thunder, a  
pouring rain  
I'm comin' on like a  
hurricane  
My lightning's flashing  
across the sky  
You're only young but you're  
gonna die  
I won't take no prisoners,  
won't spare no lives  
Nobody's putting up a fight  
I got my bell, I'm gonna  
take you to hell  
I'm gonna get you, Satan get  
you  
[CHORUS]  
Hell's Bells  
Yeah, Hell's Bells  
You got me ringing Hell's  
Bells  
My temperature's high,  
Hell's Bells  
I'll give you black  
sensations up and down your  
spine  
If you're into evil you're a  
friend of mine  
See my white light flashing  
as I split the night  
'Cause if good's on the  
left, then I'm stickin' to  
the right  
I won't take no prisoners,  
won't spare no lives  
Nobody's puttin' up a fight  
I got my bell, I'm gonna  
take you to hell  
I'm gonna get you, Satan get you  
  
- AC/DC, Hells Bells  
  
QUOTE OF THE DAY (MOVIE/TV/FAN FICTION)  
  
My name is Michael Anderson, and I'm not what you'd call a Rhodes scholar. I don't have much in the way of philosophy, either, but i know one thing: In this world, you have to pay as you go. Usually a lot. Sometimes all you have. That's a lesson I thought I learned nine years ago, during what folks in these parts call the Storm of the Century. - Mike Anderson (voice-over), Stephen King's Storm of the Century (T.V Mini Series)  
  
I feel good today, Silent Bob. We're gonna make some money! And then you know what we're going to do? We're going to go to that party and get some (BEEP)! I'm gonna (BEEP) this (BEEP), that (BEEP) ... - Jay, Clerks (Movie)  
  
"Think about it. They obviously have superior Digivices and have cards to aid their Digimon in battle. To be totally honest, they can do a lot more for their Digimon in battle while all we do is provide the Digimon with a way to digivolve. Their rookie Digimon are more powerful than any of ours and they refused to tell us any information that they know. From this information, the most plausible explanation is that they come from an alternate timeline. - Izzy, Beyond The Other Side by Epsilon (fan fiction) 


End file.
